Free Falling
by Rnij and Mysterious A
Summary: PG untill further notice. ‘When a second chance is more than enough to gain your wings... And your heart. BakuraRyou
1. death by kleenex

Free Falling  
  
'When a second chance is more than enough to gain your wings... And your heart'  
  
"There is a saying that when two fall in love, they have this feeling as if they have just lived for the very first time. They say that when you look at this person, you feel like all the worries in the world have been lifted off of your shoulders… like everything that weighs down upon you has been cast off."  
  
"Err… Sensei? That's just fantasy, right? Nothing like that ever happens in real life."  
  
"Well, not anymore. However, because we are studying this fine literature, can anyone even try to accept this is possible and give a personal experience... Besides... I'm feeling kind of depressed."   
  
Every girl in the class raised their hand.  
  
But as class continued and the minute hand sneaked it's way around the two, one student in the class began to drift off, head in hand until it connected with the desk with a 'Bang.' No one noticed however, for every male in the classroom had found himself in a similar predicament. All but one boy, a blond with a foreign accent, who was attempting to commit suicide on the spot. A brunette stopped him with an icy glare and the story telling continued, the Sensei slowly reaching for a tissue. Just as the emotional woman had secured her lifeboat, the hands of the clock found their mark and the buzzer sounded on what would be another day of school complete. Shakily, the male occupants made their way out of the classroom, some still drowsy from their chick-induced slumber.   
  
" Another day of hell over and done with, eh Ryou?"  
  
"Mmm… Yeah, I suppose Joey."  
  
"Come on, do I have ta drag you? We gotta see if da new shipment of cards came in!! I can't believe you fell asleep in class."  
  
"It's better than trying to commit suicide and getting glared at by Tea."  
  
"Yeah, I think I went a bit to far wit that."  
  
"Joey, you had a rope."  
  
As the two boys continued their conversation, elsewhere the suffering had just begun…  
  
(to be continued in chapter two of 'Free Falling.') 


	2. judgement

Free Falling  
  
It continues…  
  
Plagued with worry and an intense fear of being swallowed alive and or eaten alive, our hero and resident ancient white-haired bishounen pleas his case before the gods.   
  
" Those alligators look hungry."  
  
"They are the crocodiles of the goddess Matt, not to mentions the ones that will be disposing of that nasty thing you call your soul."  
  
"My Ka? Or my Ba?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Oh. Is there by chance a way that I might be spared from this ultimate suffering?"  
  
"Does a snowball exist in hell?"  
  
"What's sen-ouh?"  
  
"Never mind what snow is. The point of my statement is that there is very little chance of you not being devoured."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Not so mighty now, eh Tomb Robber?"  
  
"Damn you for suppressing my Ka."  
  
"Speaking of your Ka, what is it? A lowly skeleton, man servant?"  
  
"You have no right to dishonor my name, weather I die or by some miracle live."  
  
"You are right thief, she has no right."  
  
"Osiris!!"  
  
"Matt, leave us now. By dishonoring his name, you have broken the binding act and now have allowed him his life."  
  
"No!!"  
  
The goddess stared in disbelief. This was not supposed to happen.   
  
The thief stared in a dazed shock; quite proud of the fact he had influenced such an act. Even though the root of his name meant manservant, the implications she had used were dishonoring. He smiled to himself as he glanced warily at the crocodiles.   
  
"Thief, come forth."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The god raised his eyebrow at the thief's formality.  
  
"Would you like a second chance?"  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"Yes. Very Good, now do you accept?"  
  
"Accept what?"  
  
The god gives the thief a long glance, an eyebrow raised in silence.  
  
"Yes, I goddamned accept."  
  
The god stares again, wondering why the goddess didn't judge him before she had dishonored his namesake.  
  
"Good. It is done. May you succeed on your journey."  
  
"What journey..?!?!"  
  
But before the god answers, the thief has already began to fall into the great void of darkness. 


End file.
